Over the past years, aircraft manufacturers have developed many significant safety features on aircraft to increase the passenger safety during a flight, during a standard landing and/or during emergency landings. These features include safety lighting, better seat designs, better aircraft structural designs, inflatable crafts, door locking systems, safety doors, warning beacons, navigational warning sensors, location devices, communication devices and the like. All of these safety features have increased both the comfort and safety of the flight crew and passengers alike. However, several of the safety features in aircraft require experienced personnel to activate the features and/or understand the warnings provided by the feature in order to take the appropriate corrective action. If such experienced personnel are not able to recognize the significance of the warning being provided by the safety feature, unable to operate the safety feature, and/or unable to take corrective action after the safety feature has provided a warning, the safety feature loses it effectiveness to provide the desired safety to the crew and passengers alike. This inability of experienced personnel to notice such warning and/or to take the appropriate corrective action is critical when such warning by the safety equipment relates to the flight path of the aircraft. In such circumstances, the aircraft may crash if corrective action is not taken.
In view of the existing state of aircraft navigational systems, there is a need for a safety system that takes partial or full navigational control of the aircraft in an emergency situation.